Tainted Love
by writergurl1
Summary: Harry Potter and Andrew Bradson fall in love with the new students at Hogwarts but... ah who am i kiddin? i can't write a summary. just read it and review.
1. Chapter 1 Have We Met?

Deceptive Love  
Chapter 1  
Have We Met?  
  
Harry Potter rounded the corner on his way to his Transfiguration class when he bumped into the incredibly popular, the incredibly sexy Emily Miller, literally throwing books everywhere. "H-h-hi," he stuttered, amazed by her beauty. "Hello," she said mysteriously, "I'm happy I bumped into you for, you see, I have lost my way. Could you help me? I need to go to Transfiguration." "S-s-sure," Harry said, starting to blush," I'll h-h-help you. I-I-I was just h-h-heading there m-m-myself," he stuttered. 'Why am I acting so stupid?' Harry thought as he gathered both of their books and struggled to walk with them. 'I'm only acting like this because she is popular, nice, sexy, smart, athletic, sexy, sexy.sexy. She looks so beautiful walking next to me.' "Isn't it right here?" Emily asked teasingly as Harry walked right past their destination. Snapping out of his trance Harry said, " O-oh, of c-c-course," blushing slightly before heading into the large classroom and plopping down next to Ron. Emily ran over and sat next to Annie. " I think Harry Potter likes me!" Emily whispered excitedly, "He carried my books and everything to class!" Annie looked at her as of Emily had just realized the earth was not flat. " Well, duh! All the guys love you! You're the prettiest girl in school! No wonder HE likes you!" Annie said a little too loudly. Emily shushed her before saying in a softer volume, "You don't mean that. You know I've never had a boyfriend in my life and that at my old school all the guys thought I was an ugly bitch. How could famous Harry Potter like me?" "Ladies, I'm sorry I am boring you but do try to pay attention," Professor MacGonagle said impatiently, rapping her wand on Annie's desk, "you will all write me a 300 word essay on the positives and negatives of transfiguring yourself. It will be due next time we meet. Dismissed!"  
As everyone piled out the door Harry Potter patiently waited for Emily and they both walked together to lunch. They ate together and talked about class and how unfair the homework was, but somehow the conversation ended up in flirting and teasing. They went up to Griffyndor tower to be alone to talk, and went down to dinner together holding hands and flirting worse than ever. Finally Harry asked the question that was burning in his mind since the first time he had seen her, " Will you be my girlfriend?" Emily was taken aback but was nonetheless overjoyed, " That's a little forward Harry, and we just met today. Are you sure you want that kind of relationship? I'm definitely saying yes, but are you sure I'm the person you want?" Harry looking very relieved said slowly," Of course! You're smart, funny, beautiful." But he was cut off when Emily said breathlessly," Say that again.'' "Your smart, funny, and beautiful," he said smiling. Emily looked at him as if he meant it, decided he did and slowly moved in. She pressed her lips against his and he eagerly returned the kiss. 


	2. Chapter 2 Moonlight

Love  
Chapter 2  
Moonlight  
  
Andrew zoomed around on his broomstick ready to get started with the quidditch practice. He was beater on the Ravenclaw team but wanted ever so badly to be the seeker. He knew what to do and how to play but he just didn't make the cut. So anyway, Andrew was zooming around when something caught his eye. He stopped to watch and saw it slowly move across the grounds, reach the lake, sit down and pull out a very big book. It was a girl and she was the most beautiful girl Andrew had ever seen. He decided to say hi because he had never seen her before and he walked briskly across the grounds, never taking his eyes off of her. He noticed, as he got closer, that she looked more and more beautiful. Her shoulder-length blonde hair sparkled in the afternoon sun and her light blue eyes were stunning. He also noticed that she had the fullest lips he had ever seen on a girl and they tempted him. He finally reached her and said, " Hi, I'm Andrew. I haven't seen you around. What's your name?" The girl looked up shyly but she was mostly annoyed. Couldn't he see that she was trying to study? "Kerriann," she replied simply. This discouraged him a little bit but he tried to not let it show. He continued on with the almost one-sided conversation. "So. I haven't seen you around, are you new here?" Kerriann looked up at him disgustedly and replied, " Yes, if you must know, I am new here, so, if you would excuse me, I would like to study in peace." And with that she left a dumbfounded Andrew to stay where she had been while she stalked off to the castle feeling angry, annoyed, and stupid. 'Shit! I just blew off a perfect chance to have a boyfriend and I blew it because I had to study? That was really weird because, for me, boys come first and studying comes last. I'll apologize to him later; I'll say it's PMS or something. ' Andrew had already beaten her to the Great Hall somehow and he sat down when she entered the room. She also came right in time to see her sister, Emily Miller, kissing Harry Potter right in the middle of the meal. She thought she was hallucinating so she ran over to sit at the Ravenclaw table before she did something drastic. Andrew was thoroughly surprised that she would actually go and eat dinner with him after what had happened a few minutes ago, but he pulled out a chair for her and she sat down to eat, grateful that he hadn't asked her why she had changed her mind about him. Well, dinner can do wonders to a relationship between a boy and a girl because at first Kerriann and Andrew talked little but by dessert they were laughing, joking, and flirting like old friends. They left the Great Hall long after everyone else and went to sit out on the moonlit lake. It truly was a romantic view; there were no clouds in the sky and every star was visible. A soft breeze ruffled Kerriann's hair and her soft blue eyes seemed to glow in the minimal light. Andrew would have described her as an angel but he was already moving in to kiss her passionately on the lakeside, and as soon as their lips touched they new it was destiny that brought them together.  
  
~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~ A/N: Do you like it? Should I make the chapters longer? Shorter? Is this a waste of my time? Please review so I can know what to do to make my audience happy. 


	3. Chapter 3 The Fires of Love

Love  
Chapter 3  
The Fires of Love  
  
Harry could not handle the kind of love Emily was showing and literally shoving in his face. He had not expected to be in this kind of relationship so fast. So, his feelings went haywire. One day, he pulled Emily into an empty classroom before lunch. "Harry? What going on?" Emily asked, scared of the answer. "oh nothing," Harry said, lust rising in his veins, " I just thought I should spend some quality time with my girlfriend that's all." She softened, thinking that was the real reason, but was still on her guard. " Harry, I'm still confused, what's really wrong?" she asked. Harry moved toward her with a malicious smile on his face, lust showing in his eyes. He grabbed Emily with so much force she could not stand up and she immediately fell to the floor. He pressed himself against her and began to stroke her body. She could not breathe and she felt she was drowning, deeper and deeper. Emily finally pushed him away long enough to take a breath and then, as he was about to pounce on top of her, she punched him square in the face. She got up, ragged and torn, and punched him again. "Harry, if you will ever get it through your thick skull, you will learn never to take advantage of Emily Elizabeth Miller. I don't know what that was but you'd better stop now! I don't think I'll ever forgive you for this!" She panted, trying to piece together her clothing as best she could. Harry looked up at Emily square in the face, his nose and his lips were bleeding and his left eye was swollen. He ran out of the door feeling hurt and like he had just made the worst mistake of his life (which he had).  
Later that day, Emily didn't go to classes, but she sat in the common room and stared at the fire. Its dancing hypnotized her and the heat made her sleepy. She had almost fallen asleep when Harry walked into the room. He saw someone sitting on the couch but he didn't know who it was. He moved closer and saw it was Emily, recovering from the afternoon. " Mind if I sit down?" he asked, hoping her answer would not be no. " she looked at him and shook her head. Harry sat down and stared at her while she stared at the fire. " You look beautiful tonight," he said softly, hoping she wouldn't punch him again, " I came to apologize for this afternoon. Will you forgive me?" Her eyes met his and they watched each other for what seemed like hours. "Do you really mean that?" she asked, searching for the truth in his eyes. " Yes," he said simply, and she rested her head on Harry's shoulder and fell asleep. Harry stared at the fire and was hypnotized into sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Do you like? I need to know what you think. And thank you celticgurl for your reviews. I think you're the only one to review my obviously horrible story. Should I change it? Should I change my summary? I think I should. Please review!!!!! PLEASE!!!! I BEG OF YOU!!! Please review! 


	4. chapter 3 12

Chap 3 ½  
  
it's official, i suck beyond reason and this story will be continued by someone who can actually write. celticgurl has graciously accepted continuing my story for me cuz she can write and i can't. she might move it over to her name or not but don't expect it to be this sucky anymore. 


End file.
